


Can I ride daddy?

by bitchywang



Category: GOT7
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Jackson, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchywang/pseuds/bitchywang
Summary: Well you see... jaebum had been home lately almost everyday because of his works.However his boyfriend, Jackson was waiting for him to come home... cuz you'll see what happened next sksks
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 46





	Can I ride daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing smuts in ao3... sorry if there's any grammatical error or any wrong pronunciation cuz engish is not my first language.. anyways enjoy this shitty jackbum smuts eek.. OH also im sucks at starting the fics and end the fics sksksksk

Jaebum was late.... again that makes his boyfriend waits for him. On the other hand, jackson was getting impatient for waiting for his boyfriend in their bedroom 

It was midnight, Jaebum park his car at the garage then he enters his house." Baby, I'm home~" He was greeted with a beautiful boy in front of him." Hey, you want something for me to cook?" Jackson said while taking off Jaebum's tie and socks.

"No I'm fine.. i just need to relieve some stress". Jaebum lay down on their bed with Jackson followed him and snuggles on his neck.

"Well then you want me to help you?" Jackson said while giving a pecks on Jaebum's neck. "You know what to do, baby". Jaebum's voice was filled with lust making jackson almost whining. 

Jaebum and Jackson was an official couple from 2 years ago. It started when Jaebum accidentally pushed Jackson, making Jackson tripped and fell on the floor. They both locked each other's eyes that makes Jackson blushed and fell in love at their first sight.

Jackson didnt know that time, Jaebum was a friend of Park Jinyoung, Jackson's best friends. They both works at the same place. So Jackson gat a chance to get to know more about Jaebum.

Now Jackson was between Jaebum's legs, sucking his dick. "Fuck baby you're such a good boy... taking my whole dick inside your pretty mouth..what a good cock slut you are, hmm?" Those words making Jackson whimpered, sending vibrations through Jaebum's cock.

"Fuck, I'm c- close.." Jaebum tugged his hand on Jackson's hair, signaling him to stop. Jackson released Jaebum's cock with a pop followed with a smirk.

"Can I ride daddy?" Jackson asks him with innocent voice yet lustful eyes. "You wanna ride daddy's cock? You wanna ride until I cum hard in you? Ask for it, kitten" Jaebum takes something at the nightstand then he went back to their bed. His hand was holding a cock ring and a lube.

"Now beg for it, kitten.. show me how eager you are for daddy's cock" he said while slipping the cock ring into Jackson's dick, making Jackson made a soft moans.

"Daddy p- please let me ride y- your big fat cock... I want to bounce on it until y- you cum deep inside me... daddy please.." Jackson really begs for it until Jaebum made a chuckle. "Look at you... begging for it nicely...you're such a good kitten.." Jackson giggled at Jaebum's word.

"Now come here... let me stretch your cute little hole first, hmm?" Jackson nodded and immediately get on his hand and knees while Jaebum is spreading the lube on his hand.

"Are you ready, kitten?" Jackson nodded then Jaebum inserted his index finger into Jackson's hole. Jackson moans, wanting more of Jaebum's fingers in his hungry hole.

After Jaebum inserted his third finger and curled inside Jackson, making Jackson moaned loudly. "Looks like I found your prostate, kitten" he curled his finger again, brushing at the same spot.

"Fuck yes daddy right there daddy!" Jackson's loud moans echoed the bedroom. Jaebum then removed his fingers, making Jackson whined feeling empty.

Jaebum then laid down, motioning Jackson to be on top of him. Jackson crawled on top of him then began to kiss passionately while Jaebum is adjusting his cock into the entrance. Their kiss was cut off by Jackson's moan because of Jaebum's cock was fully inside him.

"Now bounce on me, kitten" Jackson began to bounce on Jaebum's dick.  
Jackson puts his hand on Jaebum's chest for his balance. The sounds of their skin slapping fills the room.

"Daddy fuck so big!" Jackson gasp while clencing around Jaebum's cock. Jaebum groans at the feeling he was close at that time. Jackson's bounce became faster and sloppy.

" Daddy I'm close! Let me cum daddy , please!" Jackson begs to take off the cock ring."Me too, kitten" Jaebum grunts at the feelings. Jaebum take off the cock ring from Jackson's cock. Jackson screams while cumming on Jaebum's chest. A few seconds later Jaebum cums filled inside Jackson.

Jackson collapsed beside Jaebum and started to cuddling. "I love you, daddy.." Jackson peck their lips. "I love you too, baby" Jaebum plants a kiss on Jackson's nose, then his both eyes, and then his both cheeks and lastly on his lips. Jackson giggles and rest his head on the crook of Jaebum's neck. They both ended up sleeping with their tangled body together.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww idk how i ended it up with a fluff...sksksksk...ANYWAYS leave some suggestion .. what should i write next.. I'll take some requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
